


Nightmare

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Ansem awakens in a cold sweat, frightened, panicking, but never alone.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Hayner
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, your local neighborhood crackhead! I've had this headcannon for awhile about Ansem still feeling insecure about his body since he didn't have one for awhile. Just crossing my fingers that I wrote this correctly!
> 
> Comments are very well appreciated! Please enjoy! [Mini challenge: How many times does Hayner called Ansem babe?]

It was the first time this had happened. He woke up in a cold sweat, hands clammy. Frantically, he felt around the king sized bed until he felt something. It was soft, squishy and warm. "Mm," came a groggy voice. The bedside lamp flipped on, illuminating the dark bedroom so both parties could see. Sleepy sapphire eyes blinked away the crust forming on its lashes. "What's uh...what cha got there?" Hayner, who was laying flat on his stomach, turned his head to his partner. He gestured to the hand Ansem had placed firmly on his ass.

A blind man could see the blush on Ansem's beautiful almond coloured skin as he pulled his hand away. "I…," he was baffled. Hayner chuckled, "Hey, I get it. You wanted a little feel, nothing wrong." Ansem felt calm around this man. Any anxiety or fear he had just washed away the moment they made eye contact. He relaxed, laying back down. 

"Sorry for waking you. I know you have work." Hayner's eyes fluttered shut, "Don't remind me," he groaned, kicking his feet childishly. Ansem smiled, snuggling close, "I'll make you a delicious breakfast before you leave." 

Their conversation ended there for the night. Ansem reached across his sleeping lover to turn off the light. He hesitated for a moment before actually clicking it off. 

The following morning, Ansem woke up alone. Hayner wasn't next to him. He felt an oncoming panic. He called out his lover's name and got no response. His heart raced as he thought back to last night. To what jerked him out of his sleep. Hayner being taken from him. Him being alone again. A wandering heart with no physical body. An ugly mess of a creature. 

Ansem fell out of bed with a loud  _ thud _ , dry heaving on the floor. He couldn't breathe, his heart was pounding in his ears. "Babe? Babe!" Hayner rushed over, dropping to his knees to assist his lover. Ansem seemed to have calmed down the moment he felt Hayner cradle him. 

He latched onto him for dear life and allowed emotions to pour over him. "I was so alone," he cried, "I didn't know where you'd gone…" Hayner held him, shushing and cooing him like a newborn. "I was getting the shower ready," he said, "Thought you wanted to join but I heard you fall so I came back and saw you having a panic attack." 

Is that what happened? He was overcome with panic to such a degree it caused him to relive past trauma and self hatred? "Are you okay? Want me to call the ambulance or something?" Ansem shook his head, he just wanted Hayner. 

They sat in silence, tangled in each other's embrace for a good minute before Hayner stood. "C'mon let's shower together." Hayner had an arm extended which Ansem graciously took and stood to his full height. Hayner dragged him along to the bathroom.

The two removed their clothing, then Hayner stepped in first, the water still hotーthankfully. Ansem stared at his nude body in the mirror for a moment. He was well built and handsome, but somehow all he saw looking back at him was a disgusting hooded figure with no form.

"Babe? You coming?"

Ansem tore his eyes away from the mirror for a moment to look at his concerned lover. "Yes, sorry." He took one last glance at the mirror and saw that handsome, well built man once again. He stepped into the hot shower with Hayner. He allowed the water to wash away all the impurities of his soiled mind and body. 

"You've been acting strange since last night babe," Hayner said, reaching behind Ansem to grab some shampoo. "Wanna talk about it?" How was he going to explain what he saw to his beloved partner? He was still awkward when it came to talking about feelings, especially  _ his _ feelings. "Well," he tried to collect his thoughts to make a coherent sentence. "When I closed my eyes, I saw youーus. But you were being taken away from me. When I opened my eyes again, you were gone and then I started to panic. When I called you, you didn't answer me. But then you came, and I felt...better." 

Hayner nodded in understanding, "Well babe, let's be honest. The world could be falling to hell, I'd fight tooth and nail to stay by your side. Nothing could stop me from being with you." Hearing that calmed Ansem somewhat. He was at least confident that Hayner would never leave him, but there was still something else. 

"This body," he swallowed, "my body...It wasn't always like this." Hayner gave an "ooh" as if he understood where his partner was going. "I didn't have a...body. I was just a heart with no physical form. And I feel as if your feelings for me will change if I somehow resort to that form." There was relief in finally saying what's been antagonizing him since the very beginning of their relationship. 

When Hayner didn't immediately respond Ansem felt panic build up again. Was he actually going to reject him then? Hayner snaked his arms around the taller man's waist, laying his head on his soft bosoms. "How many times you want me to say it babe? I'm not gonna go anywhere. I don't care about what you were then, all I care about is the man I'm holding in my arms right now." 

Is this what humans would call romantic? A soul mate? No matter what, Hayner wasn't planning on leaving him. Ansem felt a new rush of emotion. His eyes stung, either from the steam or the tears welling up inside them. He cupped his beloved's cheeks and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Hayner pushed his lover against the wall of the shower, his hands grabbing and spreading the man's ass cheeks. They broke apart momentarily to catch their breath. "Hayner," he panted, "please...I want you…" Hayner gave the man a quick kiss on the lips before squinting a generous amount of body wash in his hands.

He quickly prepared his lover, he wanted to be buried balls deep inside of Ansem  _ now _ . He lubed up his own member then pressed himself against Ansem. "Do you trust me?" Ansem obviously nodded, he never had a reason to doubt Hayner. The blonde teen lifted Ansem off the floor. Maneuvering until Ansem's legs were on his shoulders and his penis aligned with his lover's wanton hole.

Hayner slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscle. The way Ansem's moans increased as he pushed inside made his dick twitch. Hayner began slowly, thrusting his throbbing member into Ansem's tight hole. Ever so often, he'd tighten around Hayner's dick causing the teen to moan and thrust harder. 

Ansem leaned his head against the cold shower wall, moaning and gasping. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him close to his chest. Hayner took one of the man's dark coloured nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nipped that the bud, making Ansem cry out in pleasure. He tugged at his lover's blonde locks, begging him for more. 

Hayner complied, his thrusts picking up. The sound of his heavy balls slapped against Ansem's perfectly sculpted ass echoed through the bathroom. " _ Hayner...Hayner...Hayner… _ " Ansem panted his name repeatedly, his climax nearing. Hayner wasn't far behind. The blonde abused that bundle of nerves that drove his lover mad, still while suckling on his chest. 

He released, his semen splattered on both their chests. Ansem felt his lover's seed filling him as he slowly came down from his high. Hayner held him tightly by the waist, never lifting his head off his chest. Ansem's legs were cramping up, but Hayner looked so comfortable, he'd feel bad if he disturbed him. 

He ran his hands through the messy blonde hair with a smile. He loved Hayner and Hayner loved him as well. Suddenly, Ansem remembered, "Don't you have work?" Hayner shot up, "Shit!" Hayner relived them of their awkward position and rushed to get cleaned up. "Oh, I promised you breakfast didn't I?" Ansem stepped out the shower, but was caught by the wrist. "You're all the nutrients I need babe, so don't worry about it!" Hayner grinned. 

Ansem rolled his eyes at the stupid comment, but still smiled. "Will you be gone for long?" Hayner got out, grabbing a towel, "It's a Saturday so I'm not sure what time I'll be back." Hayner felt eyes on him when he went to fiddled with his hair. "You really don't know?" He could hear the shakiness in his own voice. "Hey," Hayner turned to him, "I'll text you throughout my entire shift, I swear." Ansem gave a small nod then they shared a kiss before Hayner returned to getting ready.

He was about to head out the door when he said, "Boss has been looking for new employees since we're a little lite on staff at the moment. If I stay longer than normal, I'll call you okay? Love you babe." They kissed for the last time then Hayner left out the door of their studio apartment.

Ansem stood in the living area, the emptiness already setting in.  _ "If they are short handed on staff, does that mean I could work with Hayner?"  _

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a quick steamy fic about Ansem getting all pouty about his bf going to work...Buuut then it turned into what you just read! I'm so sorry my only KH stories have been these two babies, but they're such a sweet pair in my strange little head! Anyway! See you in the next one!


End file.
